


SouMako Week Prompt #3 - Jet-lagged

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has been to LA for the weekend and returned to Makoto after a a long plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouMako Week Prompt #3 - Jet-lagged

“Ah, Sousuke, good work!” Makoto said as his boyfriend returned from the shower. 

Sousuke simply grunted in return as he padded towards their shared bed, looking like he didn’t really see a thing before he flopped down on it, face first and all. It made Makoto giggle and he reached out to run a hand through his lover’s wet hair.

 “You need to dry off properly,” he chided softly, leaning down to place a kiss to the base of Sousuke’s neck. “Or you will get sick…”

“Dun wanna. Just wanna sleep,” Sousuke grunted into the cushion, shivering when Makoto’s lips touched his damp skin. “America sucked. Didn't understand a word.”

“The things you do for Rin,” Makoto chuckled, taking the towel from Sousuke’s hands, rubbing it all over the wet black mass of hair. “I’m sure he knows you love him,” he added, massaging Sousuke’s scalp gently.

“He better,” Sousuke growled and then sighed. 

There had been a time where he would get nervous if Makoto said things like this, said that his boyfriend loved another man. Likewise he would get irrationally jealous whenever Makoto and his best friend hung around each other like they were joined at the hip. But after a few years of nervousness, several fights over the matter and a lot of trust reassurances, Sousuke had come to understand that it was okay to have really close friendships with people, as long as everybody knew where the boundaries were. And then you could admit that you really loved your friends, almost as much as you loved the one person that you wanted to share the rest of your life with and keep having sex with them, always.

“He loves you, too. Isn’t it nice that you could arrange to attend this training camp in Los Angeles the same time that Rin was there at a tournament? Did you have a lot of time to spend together? Or did you just… meet after the races?”

“Makoto, love, can I tell you about this shit tomorrow? I’m gonna fall asleep any second now…”

“Oh,” Makoto gasped and then looked to the side, a small blush gracing his cheeks. He shifted a little until he was able to lie down under the blankets with his exhausted lover, pressing his face into his back. “Yeah,” he smiled. “I won’t go anywhere. Tell me everything tomorrow, okay?”

“Mmm,” Sousuke hummed, curling up a little in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. “Missed you… Love you.”

“Me too,” Makoto chuckled, arms tightening just a little. “Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now go and brush your teeth, I think I caused myself caries.


End file.
